Secretos Russo
by camipotter
Summary: Dos hermanos jugando un peligroso juego, pero a la vez muy divertido, como dice el dicho, "El que juega con fuego siempre se quema", pero el juego de "La pasión de lo prohibido" es muy difícil de dejar. Que pasara con los hermanos, ¿se quemaran con el fuego o saldrán intactos?
1. Juegos peligrosos

El tenia una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi pierna acariciándome, ahora abandona mi boca para besar mi cuello, me sorprendí que me besara con tan solo unos metros de distancia de su novia, pero mejor para mí.

-Nos vemos mañana- me dijo separándose de mí, yo asentí con la cabeza, pero antes que se fuera me beso de nuevo, cuando se separo se fue con su novia.

Cuando se fue suspire, me senté en el suelo, estoy cansada. El que me estaba besando era mi hermano mayor Justin, el tiene novia, si esta de novio con Julieta, son la pareja mas "adorable", ella está embarazada de 3 meses, yo también estoy embarazada de mi hermano de tres meses, no sé cómo le voy a decir a mi familia ni a él.

Lo nuestro empezó tan solo como un juego llamado "La Pasión De Lo Prohibido", a mi me encantaba el riesgo y la adrenalina que sentía cuando casi nos descubrían, pero todo se salió de control, yo me enamore de mi hermano de verdad, pero yo no le dije nada y no lo va a saber, estoy nerviosa no sé cómo tomara la noticia, se lo diré mañana cuando venga a visitarme.

Me pare y salí de la habitación, lo primero que vi fue a Justin hablándole a la aun plana barriga de Julieta, en un movimiento inconscientemente lleve mis manos a mi barriga.

-¿Estás bien hija?- me pregunto mi madre, yo aparte mi mirada de Justin y vi a mi madre que tenía una mirada preocupada, yo le sonreí y quite mis manos de mi estomago.

-Si mama, ¿porque preguntas?- le conteste tranquila, ella me sonríe.

-No nada- me dice y se va a la cocina con mi papa, dirigí mi mirada ahora en Max con Harper, nadie se espero que ellos se hicieran novios, si como oyeron son novios y muy pegachentos, guacaleé, aparto mi mirada de allí, siento nauseas así que me voy al baño.

Cuando termino de, bueno ya saben, me lavo la boca y me veo en el espejo, estoy algo sonrojada, y tengo una gotas de sudor en mi frente, bajo mi vista y veo mi barriga que aun esta plana, me la acaricio con cariño, este bebe es mío, salió del amor que le tengo a mi hermano, y si él no lo quiere no importa porque me tiene a mí, oigo que tocan la puerta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto para saber quién es.

-Alex, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta mi hermano al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, ¿porque preguntas?- le conteste, me veo al espejo y suelto mi barriga, me acomodo mi cabello.

-Porque estas ahí desde hace 20 minutos- me contesta como el que no quiere la cosa.

Guau, 20 minutos, sí que me demore, ah bueno, me acomodo la blusa y abro la puerta, ahí veo a mi hermano apoyado a la pared de al lado con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndome, yo le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Que hacías?- me pregunta.

-Nada que te importe- le conteste como siempre sarcásticamente, nosotros nos seguimos tratando como siempre, no hemos cambiado y me encanta, es lo divertido de nuestra "relación".

-Porque eres mi hermanita menor- me contesta y se va como si nada, no se ustedes pero no me creí su respuesta.

Me iba a la sala pero en el camino me encontré con Julieta, ella me sonrió y me pregunto:

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

-Claro- le conteste, la guie a mi habitación, oh no les dije yo sigo viviendo con mis padres y mi habitación sigue igual, cuando llegamos ella se sentó en la cama, yo me quede enfrente de ella parada.

-¿Que quieres hablar?- le pregunte rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

-Te quería pedir que fueras la madrina de mi bebe, ya sé que es muy pronto pero no aguante preguntarte- me dijo con emoción, si ella supiera que su hijo tendrá a un medio hermano y primo, me mataría por estar con su novio y mi hermano.

-Si porque no- le conteste sonriéndole pero por dentro me siento mal, ella me sonríe cariñosamente.

-Si vieras lo emocionado que esta Justin- me comenta sin saber que esas palabras me matan por dentro, me siento mareada ella se da cuenta porque me ayuda a sentarme junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta preocupada, yo asiento con la cabeza, ya me siento mejor.

-Sabes, yo diría que estas embarazada con todos los síntomas que has tenido estos días- me dice y yo la miro asombrada, ella lo sabe, si lo sabe, claro ella no es boba además ella también está embarazada, percibe todo y como me mira eso fue una afirmación no un simple comentario.

-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie, además mi bebe tendrá un primito- me comenta y se va como si nada dejándome sorprendida.

Me pregunto si ella le dijo algo a Justin, no, no creo porque el ya me hubiera preguntado ahora que lo pienso mejor, yo si soy boba debí imaginarlo antes por cómo me miraba cuando sentía mareos y nauseas frente a ellos, mi familia no se daba cuenta pero ella sí, me acuesto en mi cama boca arriba, estoy cansada, todo fuera mas fácil si Justin y yo no fuéramos hermanos, además que soy la mama de mi bebe soy su tía, eso sí es raro, pero desde que me entere que estaba embarazada decidí que lo tendría.

Justin y Julieta tienen tres años de novios, si, pero aun Justin y yo seguimos con lo nuestro, el sigue como el director del colegio para magos, Justin siempre quiso tener hijos y bueno va a tener dos a la vez, no se puede quejar, el quiso terminar con migo cuando conoció a Julieta y yo me enoje mucho con el que ni siquiera hablaba ni lo miraba, hasta que el llego un día y me dijo que me extrañaba, así que continuamos, el fue y sigue siendo el primer hombre en mi vida.

Bueno ya me aburrí de hablar de Justin, mejor les cuento de la relación de Max y Harper, fue algo raro al principio pero ya es normal verlos besar y todo eso, ya tienen 1 año de novios y son muy felices, a Max le encanta ser el nuevo dueño del negocio familiar, ah y casi se me olvida Max y Harper ya se quieren ir a vivir juntos y solos.

Con mis padres bueno ellos siguen iguales, como si el tiempo no corriera con ellos, están súper felices por ver a su primer nieto, bueno que mas puedo decir sobre ellos.

Y sobre mi relación con Masen, la verdad no funciono, yo solo pensaba en Justin y la verdad no me pareció justo, para el estar sin amarlo, así que terminamos, pero somos grandes amigos aun.

-Alex la comida ya esta- me dice mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy- le conteste parándome de la cama, abro la puerta y me voy al comedor, hay están ya todos.

Yo me siento al lado de Justin, al otro lado de el esta Julieta, al otro lado de Julieta esta mi hermano menor Max a su otro lado esta Harper y por ultimo esta mi madre al lado de Harper y mi padre al lado de mi madre y de nuevo yo.

La comida estuvo tranquila, nos hicimos bromas entre nosotros, recordando cuando éramos pequeños, cosas así. Fue hasta divertida la verdad. Bueno ya Justin y Julieta se van, para mi propio bien.

-Gracias señora Russo, todo le quedo excelente- dijo Julieta dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre como despedida, yo rodé mis ojos.

-Gracias hija visítanos cuando quieras- le respondió mi madre, Julieta se despidió de todos igual como lo hiso con mi madre.

-Adiós Alex, tu secreto está seguro con migo- me murmuro en la oreja Julieta y antes que yo pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba despidiéndose de Max.

-Adiós hermanita- me dijo Justin despidiéndose de mi, el se acerco y sin que nadie se diera cuenta me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, cuando se separo me giño el ojo.

-Adiós Justin- me despidió con una sonrisa en mi cara.

**Hola ¿cómo están? Esta es una historia nueva, bueno soy nueva escribiendo, espero que no sean muy rudos con migo, esta historia es un Jalex %100, espero y les guste y comenten por favor me ayuda a seguir.**

**Adiós Cami.**


	2. Las consecuencias después del juego

Hoy me levante temprano, a las 9 de la mañana, eso sí que es temprano para mí. Mis padres salieron a una conversión de sanduches, Max y Harper salieron a la playa, así que la casa está completamente sola.

Me estoy preparando sicológicamente y física, para decirle a Justin sobre mi embarazo, no sé cómo lo tomara, pero ya es tarde, lo echo, echo esta.

Me vestí, con un jean ajustado de color azul oscuro, una blusa amarilla con rayas blancas horizontales, un chaleco amarillo y por último, unas botas de tacón beis, mi varita como siempre guardada en mi bota, deje mi cabello suelto con mis ondas naturales y listo, estoy perfecta.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, para ir a mi sofá favorito, el timbre sonó, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, hay parado estaba mi hermano Justin.

-Hola- le dije nerviosamente.

-Hola Alex- me contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El me besa apasionadamente, yo le contesto con gusto, el me conduce hasta el sofá, pero antes yo serré la puerta con mi pie, cuando ya el aire era importante para vivir, nos separamos, el ahora me beso en mi cuello.

La verdad lo amo mucho, pero lo nuestro está mal, muy mal, ¿cómo le diré a mi hijo o hija, que su papa es su tío y es mi hermano? ¿Cómo le diré que fue concebido por un juego? ¿Cómo le diré que su primo es su medio hermano? ¿Cómo? no lo sé, tal vez esto pasa para parar lo que mi hermano y yo asemos, pero yo lo amo, no lo puedo dejar, esto no es fácil para mi, pero tengo que parar todo, si porque si mis padres se enteran seré la vergüenza de la familia, a mi hijo o hija la despreciaría la sociedad, este amor que le tengo a mi hermano es ilegal.

No sé como paso pero ahora Justin esta enzima de mí, en el gran sofá naranja, una de sus manos está debajo de mi blusa explorando y la otra en mi cintura, yo tengo mis manos enredados en su cabello, y el esta mordiendo levemente mi cuello, eso me va a dejar una marca pero la verdad no me importa. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad lo aleje un poco de mi, el me miro sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto con el seño fruncido, yo hice el ademan de sentarme y el se sentó junto a mí.

-Justin, tenemos que hablar- le dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Está todo bien? me estas preocupando Alex- me dice y con su mano levanta suavemente mi barbilla, lo veo fijamente y tiene en la mirada un brillo de preocupación.

-Yo...Justin no sé cómo decirte- le conteste.

-No te preocupes yo estaré siempre con tigo- dijo Justin, si eso fuera real, el estará con migo siempre, pero solo como mi hermano, no como algo mas.

-Estoy embarazada- dije después de un gran suspiro, el queda en shock no se mueve para nada.

-¿De quién?- me pregunta sorprendido, ¿de quién mas idiota? pensé yo enojada por su tonta pregunta.

-Justin, tú fuiste mi primera vez y yo no he estado con alguien mas- le conteste enojada.

El se levanta del sofá y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, Justin es un completo idiota, que pensó ¿qué estoy embarazada de Mason? no, claro que no, yo nunca estuve con Mason, siento mis ojos cristalinos, no, no quiero que Justin me vea llora, pero una lagrima rebelde sale de mi ojo derecho.

-Alex yo...estas segura- empieza hablar Justin, pero yo soy mas rápida y antes que el termine le doy una cachetada.

-Eres un idiota, como puedes pensar que este bebe no es tuyo- le grite mas enojada, mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

-Lo siento Alex, es que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa- se acerco a mí y me abrazo yo le conteste el abrazo.

-Ya no llores, perdóname- me dice acariciando mi cabello.

-Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas hacer- le dije ya más tranquila, me separe de él y me limpie las lágrimas.

-Alex yo te quiero- y ese es el problema el me quiere, no me ama, esas palabras si me dolieron, Justin sigue hablado.

-Pero yo estoy comprometido con Julieta- stop, ¿oí bien? el dijo, ¿comprometido? no, no puede ser, el no me puede dejar, si ya sé que él se fue de la casa hace rato, pero esto es mucho.

-¿Comprometido Justin?- le pregunto y el paro de hablar, se giro y me vio y en sus ojos decían como "rayos".

-Nosotros les íbamos a decir este domingo, lo siento- me contesto, si oí bien, me voltee para que no me viera, así el no me mirara sufriendo por su palabras.

-¿Tu se lo pediste?- le pregunte aun sin mirarlo.

-Ella es la madre de mi hijo, por supuesto que le pedí matrimonio- aush eso dolió doble, yo también tengo tu hijo dentro de mí, no lo pude evitar más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-¡Yo también soy la madre de tu hijo!- le grite dolida, me voltee para encararlo, lo mire y el estaba confundido, pues claro que esta confundido, no es fácil que vayas a tener un bebe con tu hermana menor, respire hondo y me tranquilice, me limpie las lagrimas y me alegre un poco mi ropa.

-Sabe Justin, para empezar, no sé ni porque te dije que estaba embarazada, así que no te preocupes, yo no te necesito y tampoco mi bebe, así que olvida esta conversación, has como si nada, tu y yo nunca hemos tenido nada, solo una relación de hermanos, solo eso, tu solo tienes un hijo junto a Julieta, nada más, yo sola puedo con mi bebe, ahora por favor te vas- dije todo esto lo más calmada que pude, aunque esta verdad sí que dolió.

-Alex yo quiero este bebe también- me dijo y eso me sorprendió no lo negare.

-Alex no te negare que yo nunca pensé tener un hijo con mi hermana, pero ya lo echo, echo esta- me dice y se acerco a mí lentamente.

-Yo te quiero mucho Alex, y este bebe también es mío y ya lo amo, no me pidas que olvide todo lo que hemos pasado porque ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, pero sabes que no puedo terminar con Julieta ella también tiene un bebe mío, sabes que tu y yo no podemos ser algo más que solo hermanos, pero aun así no puedo dejarte y yo se que tu tampoco dejarme, yo quiero que este bebe me diga papa no tío, pero eso al parecer no va a pasar y eso me duele- cuando termino de decir todo esto el ya tenía sus manos en mi cintura y su frente en la mía, yo no pude evitar llorar cuando dijo todo esto.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte y también quiero que mi bebe te diga papa, pero también se que es difícil que te diga papa- le dije, el me sonrió y me beso cariñosamente yo le respondí gustosa, cuando nos separamos, el junto su frente con la mía.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- me pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

-Seguiremos como siempre, tú te casaras con Julieta y yo me quedare con mi bebe- le dije tranquila pero aun sí triste, porque a mí me encantaría ser la que se casaría con Justin y la que le daría sus hijos y viviríamos felices por siempre, pero eso es imposible, yo soy solo su hermana, ahí dios me estoy volviendo muy cursi.

-Bueno mejor te vas, Max y Harper no demorar de venir- dije separándome de él, me limpie las pocas lagrimas que tenía en mi rostro, me acomode mi cabello y ropa, sonreí con mi sonrisa favorita y de nuevo soy la mejor Russo.

-Adiós Alex y llámame cuando sea la primera ecografía- cuando dijo eso gire tan rápido en su dirección, que sentí que me trono el cuello, eso si me sorprendió, lo mire con mis ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunte aun sorprendida, el me sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro- contesto normal.

-Bueno, adiós- me acerque a él y lo bese, el beso fue subiendo de nivel pero yo lo pare lentamente.

-Ya se, ya sé, me tengo que ir- me dijo cuando yo precisamente le iba a decir que se fuera.

-Adiós- le dije cuando el ya estaba en la puerta.

Cuando el ya se fue me senté en mi sofá, hoy si que fue agotador, me sobe mi barriga, y pensé todo lo que hoy paso con Justin, me recosté y me quede profundamente dormida.

Hola, un nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, para mí fue divertido escribirlo, por favor comenten, eso me inspira y gracias las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior y la pusieron en sus favoritos.

Adiós Cami.


	3. Las verdades difíciles que deja el juego

-Alex...Alex...¡Alex!- Aush con semejante susto me caí del sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa Harper?- le pregunte a mi mejor amiga Harper.

Estaba plácidamente dormida hasta que Harper con semejante grito me despertó y eso que estaba soñando con Justin.

-No despertabas Alex, así que tuve que gritar, lo siento- me explico Harper, yo me pare del suelo y me sobe mi cabeza.

-No lo vuelvas hacer- le dije ya sentada en el sofá, Harper se sentó al lado mío.

-Alex ¿Qué es esto?- me pregunta Harper señalando algo, seguí su dedo y era mi cuello, la mire sin entender y me pare, fui al espejo que estaba en el pasillo y vi una marca en mi cuello.

Rayos eso debió pasar cuando Justin vino esta mañana, debí sospecharlo antes, y ahora que le diré a Harper, me voltee asía Harper, quien estaba detrás de mi, con una mirada de curiosidad, yo le sonreí para que no viera mi nerviosismo.

-Yo...emm...me golpee- le dije lo más convencida que pude, pero al parecer ella no me creyó.

-No soy boba Alex- dice Harper poniéndose las manos en su cintura.

-Oye ¿y Max?- le pregunte para cambiar de conversación.

-Alex- me dice seria, ah bueno lo intente.

-Bueno, bueno, lo siento Harper pero no te puedo decir- le dije caminando al sofá y sin mirara.

-Alex soy tu mejor amiga, no puedes tener secretos conmigo- Harper me sigue hasta el sofá y me mira sorprendida, como quisiera contárselo pero no puedo.

-Lo siento- le conteste encogiéndome de hombros, Harper se levanta molesta.

-Bueno no me digas- comenta y se va, lo siento de verdad Harper pero si te digo me odiaras.

**_Una semana después._**

-Harper enserio aun sigues enojada conmigo, mira que ya paso una semana- le dije a mi mejor amiga quien es muy rencorosa.

-De acuerdo Alex, te perdono entiendo que tienes algún secreto, todos los tenemos- me dice Harper abrazándome, si al fin me perdono.

-Espera ¿tú tienes secretos?- le pregunte porque creí que ella no tenia secretos.

-No, claro que no- me dice nerviosa, que pésima es mintiendo, ah bueno yo no le puedo reclamar nada.

-Ahora Alex, dime que dirás hoy, para juntar a toda la familia- ah casi se me olvida hoy le diré a mi familia sobre mi embarazo.

-Tendrás que esperar en la noche- le dije. Le dije a mi familia que les tenía que decir algo importante, pero en la noche, así me preparo mentalmente, para todo.

-Si tú lo dices- me respondió y se fue a la cocina, yo me senté en el sofá.

Una semana paso más y yo ya no me encuentro con Justin, así que lo nuestro me imagino que se acabo, no me ha llamado, bueno supongo que es lo mejor. Estoy muy nerviosa porque mis padres sabrán sobre mi embarazo, no sé qué decirles si preguntan quién es el padre, no le diré la verdad eso está claro, tampoco sé como reaccionaran con la noticia.

-ya está la comida- me dijo Harper sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo asentí con mi cabeza y me levante para ir a comer.

**_Unas horas después._**

-Bueno hija, ¿qué tenias que decirnos?- me pregunto mi madre.

Toda mi familia están sentados en la sala, yo esto parada enfrenten de todos, ah Justin también esta aquí, para que no sospechen que Justin ya lo sabe, el me está mirando un poco nervioso, Julieta está al lado de el agarrándolo del brazo, no puedo evitar que eso me duela, quisiera yo estar en el puesto de Julieta, respiro hondo y miro a mis padres.

-Lo que les voy a decir es muy importante, espero me entiendan- les dije nerviosa.

-ya hija, nos estás preocupando- dijo mi padre ya impaciente.

-Estoy...- no sé cómo decirlo la verdad.

-¿Estas?- dijeron todos menos Justin.

-Si estoy...- volví a decir.

-Si ¿estás qué?- me gritaron todos desesperados, menos, claro Justin.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- grite de sopetón, oo ahora me di cuenta de cómo lo dije por las caras de impactados de mi familia excepto Justin y Julieta, ella ya lo sabía estoy segura.

-Perdón- les dije viendo que nadie hablaba.

-¡Seré abuela por segunda vez!- grito mi madre emocionada, yo le sonreí.

-¡y yo abuelo!- grito ahora mi padre emocionado, los dos se levantaron del sofá empezaron a hacer un baile ridículo de emoción.

-Genial seré tío dos beses- dijo Max feliz y más tranquilos que mis padres.

-Ahí que emoción, yo le haré su ropita- dijo Harper abrazándome, después de abrazarme se fue a bailar con mis padres.

-Felicidades Alex- me dijo Julieta también abrazándome, después se sentó tranquila, se le notaba que no estaba sorprendida porque ella ya sabía.

-Suerte Alex- me dijo Justin aun sentado, pero me giño un ojo, yo le sonreí.

-Alex y ¿quién es el padre?- me pregunto mi madre cuando ya están más calmados, oh ya vino lo difícil, vi como Justin se puso pálido.

-Bueno, yo lo siento, pero no les puedo decir- les dije calmada para que no notaran mi nerviosismo, si supieran que el papa de mi bebe está al lado de ellos.

-Te entendemos hija, nosotros no podemos obligarte a decirnos, después de todo ya eres mayor de edad, pero esperamos que algún día puedas confiar en nosotros- me dijo cariñosamente mi padre, se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Mi nena, estas tan grande- me dijo cuando rompió el abrazo, me di cuenta que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estas llorando?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-No es que me entro una basurita en el ojo- me dijo yéndose asía mi mamá, yo solo me reí por la actitud de mi papá.

-Mi niña, ya será mamá- me dijo mi madre abrasándome, cuando me dejo de abrasar se sentó con mi padre.

-Gracias por entenderme- les dije feliz y ya más tranquila.

-Siempre estaremos para ti- me dijo mi mamá, yo les sonreí feliz a todos.

Después de eso, nos sentamos a comer felices hablando de anécdotas de la familia.

**_Unas horitas después._**

-Bueno ya es tarde mejor se acuestan ya hijos, y tu Justin ya es muy peligroso salir en esta hora, mejor se quedan a dormir- cuando dijo eso mi madre, escupí el refresco que estaba tomando.

Todos me miraron sin entender mi actitud. Mejor les explico como paso todo, cuando ya terminamos de comer todos nos sentamos a ver tv, yo me pare a tomar algo, cuando mi madre dijo eso, no lo pude evitar solo paso, mi mamá está loca, ósea quiere que Justin duerma aquí y con Julieta, no estoy segura poder dormir en el mismo techo de Justin y no hacer nada con él.

-Perdón estaba en otro mundo- dije para que a todos dejaran de mirarme, lleve el vaso el lava platos para lavarlo.

-Bueno, que dicen, ¿se quedan? Se pueden quedar en la vieja habitación de Justin- seguía insistiendo mi madre, por favor que diga que no, que no.

-yo no sé...-

-Claro señora Russo- le corto Julieta a Justin, noooo, porque me hacen esto.

-Genial, Jerry y yo nos vamos acostar, que tengan buenas noches- dijo mi madre tomando la mano de mi papá.

-Adiós chicos- dijo mi papá cuando iba subiendo las escaleras.

-Alex ya está limpio el vaso- me dijo Harper, oh no me di cuenta que aun seguía lavando el vaso.

-Sí, hasta mañana Harper- le dije para que no me molestara con sus preguntas.

-Hasta mañana chicos- les dije antes de subir las escaleras, antes de irme vi a Justin quien también me miraba, yo le sonreí, el solo se volteo asía Julieta, eso me dolió.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, me quite la ropa, me puse mi pijama y me acosté, lo mejor es olvidarlo para siempre, si es lo mejor.

Ya pasaron varias horas y aun no puedo dormir, me siento en la cama y prendo mi lámpara de luz, suspiro esta será una noche larga, no puedo evitar pensar que Justin está al lado mío solo a unos pasos y ya, suspiro otra vez, si esta será la noche más larga de mi vida.

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo bien jeje, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero eh estado algo ocupada con mis estudios, bueno solo tengo dos manos jeje, gracias a los que comentan y ponen mi historia en sus favoritos, creo que eso es todo, ah y todos los que leen mi historia y no la ponen en sus favoritos gracias por lo menos por leerla.**

**Adiós un beso enorme les manda Camipotter.**


	4. Los juegos son adictivos

Es imposible que sean las 3 de la mañana y yo nada que me duermo, de que fuera tan difícil, ósea, solo cierra los ojos, despeja tu mente y cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

Porque será que yo no puedo hacer eso. En lo único que pienso es en Justin, no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza y me está torturando, quisiera salir a buscar a Justin y que me bese.

Ah, que desesperación y todo por culpa de mi madre y su gran idea que Justin y Julieta se quedara aquí, suspiro, me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras.

Me voy hasta la sala y me siento en el gran sofá naranja, que suerte que no hay nadie, me acaricio mi vientre donde está creciendo mi bebe, bueno por lo menos tengo a mi bebe, producto de mi amor asía Justin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- doy un sobresalto cuando Justin me pregunta eso.

No me di cuenta cuando bajo, yo lo mire mal por el susto, el solo me sonrío.

-No tenia sueño- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, el se sienta conmigo.

-¿Como estas?- me pregunta pero sin verme.

-Bien y ¿tu?- le respondí sin mirarlo.

-Bien- me respondió sin ánimos, yo suspire.

-¿Alex?- me dice Justin mirándome fijamente y rompiendo el silencioso momento.

-¿Si?- le pregunte, no pude evitar pensar que me pediría que escapémonos juntos con mi bebe, que cursi me he vuelto.

-Puedo...ya sabes... ¿tocar tu vientre?- guau eso me tomo por sorpresa no lo negare.

-S-si- le dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

El con torpes y nerviosos movimientos, acerco su oreja en mi vientre, yo me subí un poco mi blusa de pijama, su tacto me puso algo nerviosa pero no lo hice notar, el sonrío y la verdad no sé por qué, el bebe aun no da patadas.

Después de unos momentos que no se si fueron segundos, minutos o horas, el se paro, pero la verdad no me hubiera gustado que el parara, el me estaba sobando tan suave con su mano que me sentía en las nubes.

El me miro con una mirada que me ponía nerviosa, pero que me encanta, ahora lo miro bien, tiene su cabello revuelto como pocas veces esta, tiene una pijama azul que lo hace ver sexy, veo sus deliciosos labios algo rosados y los cuales se ven muy bien, muerdo mi labio inferior, son tan atrayentes.

-Alex...- me dice acercándose a mi muy lentamente, yo lo miro directamente a los ojos, adoro como dice mi nombre.

-Te extraño- me dice antes de besarme, yo le respondo gustosa.

Extrañaba tanto sus labios, tiene un sabor a lo incorrecto que me encanta, el beso fue subiendo de nivel y a mí me encanto, le seguí el ritmo, me recostó en el sofá, me acaricio mi muslo, de arriba a abajo, eso me estremeció, el sonrío en mis labios, con su otra mano me acariciaba mi espalda.

Justin se paro del sofá y me levanto a mí, agarrándome de la cintura, el me empieza a llevar y siguiéndome besando, no sé cuando llegamos a mi habitación hasta que sentí el suave colchón en mi espalda, Justin ahora me besa el cuello y sigue explorando con su mano, que bueno es sentirlo conmigo, poco a poco la ropa va desapareciendo.

**Pov Justin.**

Aun no puedo creer que esté a unos metros de Alex, ¿así como quieren que me olvide de ella? Me siento pésimo pensando en mi hermana teniendo a Julieta a mi lado, quien es la madre de mi hijo o hija, aunque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que Alex también tendrá un bebe mío. Al principio la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, díganme ustedes, ¿Quien en su santo juicio tiene un bebe con su hermana menor? Nadie verdad, me revuelvo mi cabello con mi mano, que situación la mía.

Porque será que me metí en esto, yo Justin Russo el más responsable de toda mi familia, el prodigio y el único normar, metido con mi hermana menor, ¿como paso?

Ni yo lo sé, solo, solo paso, pero a la vez no me arrepiento de estar con ella. No les negare que me gusta mucho mi hermana, pero creo que el destino se burlo de mi asiendo que ella sea mi hermana y además que me guste, que lindo es conmigo el destino.

Hablando de otra cosa, me gusta mucho la idea de ser papá con Alex, lo único que me duele que este bebe no me conocerá o me dirá papá, eso me duele en lo más fondo de mi corazón, pero eso no me impedirá de acercarme a mi hijo o hija, al menos como su tío.

Por otro lado tengo a mi bebe con Julieta, eso me emociona mucho, me volteo a ver a Julieta, quien tiene una de sus manos sobre su vientre y la otra debajo de su cabeza, se ve tan hermosa, ¿por qué no me enamore de ella? No lo entiendo, ella es tan buena, cariñosa, tierna, hermosa y tan perfecta, que a veces creo que no la merezco, bueno la verdad no la merezco, seamos sinceros.

Le pongo un poco más arriba la cobija, me levanto lentamente de la cama, para no despertara y salgo de la habitación, mejor tomo aire fresco.

Cuando bajo muy despacio, lo primero que veo es a Alex, en el sofá sobándose el vientre con sus manos. Se ve tan tierna, tan hermosa, quien no se enamoraría de una mujer como Alex. Viéndola acariciándose el vientre, me da ganas también de tocarlo, donde crece mi hijo o hija.

Alex no se da cuenta que la estoy mirando, esta como en otro mundo. Como en serio la extraño, extraño sus besos, extraño sus ojos brillando de pasión, extraño sentirá mía y solo mía. Sacudo mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo para que sepa que esto aquí, ella dio un sobresalto.

Se voltea ah mirarme y me mira mal por asustarla, yo solo le sonrío.

-No tenia sueño- me dijo con normalidad y encogiéndose de hombros, yo me siento a su lado.

-¿Como estas?- le pregunto rompiendo el incomodo momento de silencio, pero sin mirara.

-Bien y ¿tu?- me responde algo fría y sin mirarme.

-Bien- le contesto sin ánimos, oigo como Alex suspira.

Ella mira algún lado de la sala sin mirarme, no lo puedo evitar y miro su vientre, aun esta plano, me imagino cuando su embarazo este más desarrollado, se vera hermosa.

-¿Alex?- le dijo mirándola fijamente y rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-¿Si?- me contesta también mirándome.

-Puedo...ya sabes... ¿tocar tu vientre?- le dijo muy nervioso, no aguante las ganas de preguntarle.

-S-si- me dice como aturdida y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Con torpes pasos me acerco a ella, Alex se alza un poco su blusa de pijama, junto mi oído a su vientre y me siento también, no lo puedo evitar y sonrío, yo se que aun el bebe no da patadas, pero estoy emocionado de verdad por ya conocerlo.

Después de unos momentos, que a mí me parecieron horas, de estar acariciando el vientre de Alex me alejo, la miro ahora si bien, tiene unos pantalones cortos de color rosado pálido y una blusa de tirantes gris, su cabello esta suelto y algo desordenado que la hace ver muy linda, sus hermosos ojos chocolates son tan atrayentes y sus labios tan perfectos para besar, noto que muerde su labio inferior, porque hace eso, ¿No ve que me está matando? No, no puedo más.

-Alex...- digo acercándome peligrosamente a ella, Alex me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Te extraño- le digo antes de besarla y ella me responde gustosa.

Guau como extrañaba sus labios y eso que solo paso una semana, me tiene loco en serio, el beso subió de nivel y ella me siguió el ritmo, despacio la fui acostando en el sofá, lentamente le acaricie el muslo, de arriba a abajo, sentí como ella se estremeció, no lo pude evitar y sonreí sobre sus labios, me encanta poder producir esos efectos en ella, con mi otra mano le acaricio la espalda.

Como me vuelve loco toda ella, mi conciencia me recuerda que este no es el mejor lugar para estar con ella, cualquiera puede bajar y vernos, eso no sería nada bueno, así que despacio voy levantando a Alex del sofá, agarrándola de la cintura, la empiezo llevar siguiéndola besando, la llevo a su habitación, claro que la mía no es una opción, la recuesto en su cama y ahora le beso el cuello y con mi mano sigo explorando, como extrañaba sentirla conmigo, hacerla mía y de nadie más, poco a poco la ropa desaparece.

**Pov Julieta.**

Cuando será que Justin olvidara a su hermana, si yo lo sé todo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero claro nadie sospecha que yo lo sé todo, ¿creen que no se que ese bastardo que espera la idiota de Alex es de Justin? Ja, yo lo sé todo.

Pero bueno Justin se casara conmigo, no con la idiota esa de Alex, no puedo evitar burlarme de ella, ¿en serio piensa que Justin me va a dejar? Jaja. Justin me está desesperando no se duerme, me tiene cansada su actitud últimamente, esta tan apartado que ya ni me toca, con la escusa que estoy embarazada, ¿en serio piensa que soy tan boba? Pero bueno tengo que hacerme la boba.

Siento la mirada de Justin sobre mí y yo finjo que estoy dormida, siento que me sube mas la cobija y lentamente se para de la cama, sale silenciosamente de la habitación.

Yo hablo los ojos cuando siento que él no está en la habitación, es un idiota ¿no ve que yo soy su prometida? Agrr, me siento en la cama y suspiro, solo espero que no vaya a buscar a su HERMANA, porque solo eso es su "hermana", la odio, la odio tanto, ella me quito el amor de Justin, ella me quito la oportunidad de ser yo la que le dé hijos a Justin, me quito todo.

Ya paso mucho tiempo, me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación despacio, bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruidos, y lo que veo me pone furiosa, Justin tiene su oreja en el vientre de la maldita de Alex, todo Feliz, se separa de ella y la mira con una mirada de amor, ella también lo mira con amor, agrr, el es solo mío, con mucha fuerza de voluntad no voy hasta haya y le jalo de los cabellos a Alex.

-Alex...- le dice Justin con voz ronca, la tonta de Alex lo mira fijamente.

-Te extraño- termina de decir Justin antes de besarla, la idiota le responde gustosa.

Los dos disfrutan el beso, como si no hubiera un mañana, que desesperación, Justin la recuesta en el sofá y lentamente le soba el muslo a la idiota, de arriba abajo, y su otra mano le acaricia la espalda.

Los dejo disfrutar, pero porque lo que les vendrá les dolerá, y donde es eso, pues con el bebe que espera la idiota, en mi cara aparece una sonrisa maligna, ahí pobre, pero Justin es mío, todo lo de él es de mi bebe, ese bastardo no nacerá y Alex tendrá casi un final así, sin hacer ruido entro a mi habitación, para que miren que no soy tan mala, los dejare gozar antes que empiece todo lo malo, jajaja.

La venganza sí que es dulce.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo extra, ahora gracias por comentar me encanta que comenten, ahora les aclarare algunas cosas.**

**_Primero:_**** Max y Harper son novios porque dije, "A bueno porque no, es algo nuevo", así que los puse juntos.**

**_Segundo:_**** Los padres de Alex cuándo se enteraron de su embarazo lo tomaron bien, porque seamos sinceros ellos no son unos padres normales**

**_Tercero:_**** El papa de Alex lo tomo bien porque el entendió que Alex ya no era una bebe, así que por lo menos puede apoyarla con su nieto, además se tranquilizo mucho también porque se dio cuenta que ella aún no se iba.**

**Creo que eso es todo, si tienen más dudas solo comenten y yo les respondo, espero que cometen muchos, jeje, gracias a todos los que comentan y ponen en sus favoritos mi historia que la verdad nunca pensé que iban a leer, jeje.**

**Adiós.**


	5. Trato de un nuevo juego peligroso

Los rayos del sol me molestaban, debí haber serrado las cortinas anoche. Poco a poco me llegan recuerdos de lo que paso anoche, fue mágico la verdad, como extrañaba todo lo de Justin, sus besos, sus caricias, todo, absolutamente todo, fue tan maravilloso que cada vez lo amo mas, pero aun así se que nunca estaré con él, ¿porque tuvimos que ser hermanos? Suspiro, se que el ya no esta aquí, no es bobo, sabe que tiene que estar con Julieta, no conmigo.

Yo no soy tan mala, me siento mal también por engañar a Julieta que es una persona tan buena, ella no merece que su prometido la engañe con su hermana, además ella espera un hijo de Justin, fruto del amor asía mi hermano.

Abro mis ojos, la luz me molesta un poco al principio, cuando ya estoy mejor, miro al lado mío, como lo sospechaba Justin ya no está aquí, me siento en la cama, supongo que no me debería doler, pero no lo puedo evitar, me duele que él nunca se ha quedado conmigo, que nunca va a dejar a Julieta, me duele que mi hijo nunca lo conocerá como su padre, me duele que nunca me amara, porque para él es solo un juego.

Sacudo mi cabeza, para sacar esos pensamientos que solo me lastiman mas, saben Julieta es tan buena que lo mejor es olvidar para siempre a Justin, si eso es lo mejor. Me levanto de la cama, lo mejor es que me dé un largo y relajante baño, me voy directo al baño.

Después de un relajante baño, me vestí con un jean negro, una blusa blanca de encajes y unas botas negras de tacón, deje mi cabello suelto y listo, como siempre hermosa estoy.

-Alex tienes visitas- me grita mi madre desde abajo, ¿quién será? yo no esperaba a nadie.

-Voy- le grite de vuelta a mi mama.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras, cuando bajo lo primero que miro es a mi visita esperándome parado, guau no lo esperaba.

-¡Masen!- grito emocionada saliendo feliz a abrasarlo, no a cambiado en nada, como lo extrañaba, el me devuelve el abraso feliz.

-¿Cómo has estado Alex?- me pregunta Masen mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa, yo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Bien, pero ahora contigo, excelente- le digo muy feliz de volver a verlo, el se ríe un poco.

-Te extrañe mucho- me dijo Masen, yo le sonreí.

-Yo también- le dije contenta.

-Coff, coff- alguien llamo la atención.

Me di cuenta que Masen aun tenía sus manos en mi cintura, y yo mis brazos en mi cuello, me separe rápidamente y mire todo a mi alrededor. Julieta y Justin me están mirando, mis padres están en la cocina fingiendo no ponerme atención, Harper me estaba mirando pero se volteo rápido y empezó a silbar y Max me hace la seña de militar con la mano antes de voltearse, yo rodo los ojos, pero lo más curioso es que Justin fue el que carraspeo, en su mirada pareciera como si estuviera molesto, aparte mi mirada de él, creo que esto exagerando, si solo eso.

-Buenos días- le digo a toda mi familia.

-Buenos días- me responden todos excepto Justin, no entiendo que le pasa.

-Si no les molesta, me iré arriba con Masen- les dije lentamente.

-¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?- me pregunto Justin, soy yo o note un tono de voz de enojo, lo miro mal, sigo sin entender que le pasa.

-Porque NO- le digo molesta por su actitud.

Tomo la mano de Masen y lo llevo a mi habitación, tonto Justin, me confunde, el no debería de estar molesto, después de todo solo es mi hermano, pero ¿si no estaba molesto y solo me imagine todo? Arrg me confunde ya lo dije.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, Masen entra y mira todo, yo me siento en la cama.

-No has cambiado tu habitación- me dije Mason sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si- le dije algo cortante, el me mira con una mirada de interrogación, yo solo le sonrió y el se calma.

-Bien... ¿qué me cuentas?- me pregunta después de unos minutos, ¿será buena idea contarle sobre mi embarazo? Ah, porque no.

-Bueno, te contare algo muy importante- le digo y él se sienta al lado mío, siento mi garganta seca, con un poco de magia en mi mano aparece un vaso de agua, Masen niega con la cabeza.

-¿Que paso?- me pregunta impaciente, yo paro de beber mi agua.

-Estoy embarazada- le digo tranquila, el me mira sorprendido, pero después me mira normal, yo tomo otro poco de agua.

-Es de Justin- me dije y yo escupo la agua que estaba bebiendo, rayos, se les esta haciendo costumbre decir cosas cuando esto bebiendo algo, me giro a mirarlo sorprendida.

-Tú...tú… tú lo sabías- dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Desde hace mucho- me contesta normar, eso si no me lo esperaba.

Todo este tiempo el sabia lo mío con Justin y nunca me dijo nada, no me recrimino nunca, nunca me odio, con razón tomo normar nuestro rompimiento, ahora lo entiendo todo, el nunca me dijo nada cuando yo no podía hacer el amor con él, el no me obligo, también cuando él se fue me dijo "pelea por tu verdadero amor", dijo refiriéndose a Justin quien se iba con Julieta, pero yo no le entendí a que se refería, en verdad el es fantástico, no le dijo a mis padres, Max, Harper o a Julieta nunca nada, y eso que lo engañaba a él.

-Gracias- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Por?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Por no decir nada, por no odiarme- le respondo y lo abrazo, el me responde el abrazo.

-No fue nada, aunque al principio me dolió, entendí que tu amas mucho a Justin como para volverte amante de el- dice mirándome y tiene toda la razón.

-Sí, pero ahora todo se salió de control, tendré un bebe de mi hermano- lo ultimo lo susurre, el me miro con lastima.

-Sabes, te ayudare- me dice, yo lo miro sin entender.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto, el se levanta de la cama y me sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Viste como se puso celoso, cuando me abrasaste?- me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces are creer que hemos vuelto- me dice como si nada, si estuviera bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido, lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué? No me mires así, mira si haces eso, el pensara que te está perdiendo, entonces se decidirá por ti al fin- dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo.

-No se- le dije, aun no me cómbese por completo su idea.

-Alex yo te quiero mucho y me duele verte sufrir por Justin, se que el también te ama, solo que te ve tan segura que nunca dejara a Julieta, pero como dice el dicho "uno no valora lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", hazme caso veras que todo se solucionara- me dije como si eso solucionara todo.

Lo que dice tiene algo de sentido, pero no me siento segura con su idea, además eso que paso en la mañana no sé si es de verdad celos, ¿Qué tal y no eran celos? Eso me pondría es en ridículo, Justin no me ama a mí, ama a Julieta yo lo sé. Además esta mañana me prometí a mi misma que dejaría todo esto para que Julieta, que es tan buena no sufra, ni su bebé, ellos no se merecen que les afecten las tonterías de Justin y mías.

Pero por otro lado, mi bebe también tiene derecho de tener a su padre a su lado, que estoy diciendo dios, claro que se lo merece, pero él es mi hermano, nuestra relación es ilegal, es pecaminoso, es… es… es fenomenal, agrr, bueno me desvié del tema. Yo lo amo, aun así el no es para mí, pero yo también tengo derecho de ser feliz, no, mejor no Julieta no se merece algo tan ruin como eso, ella que es tan buena con mi bebe, yo se que si a mí me pasa algo ella cuidaría a mi bebe como el suyo.

Saben esto me está matando la cabeza, odio pensar tanto, así que mejor lo pienso más tarde, si eso es lo mejor, además hasta yo me estoy asustando pensando más en Julieta que en mi, así no soy yo, siempre pienso en mi y en muy pocas veces en mi familia, solo cuando es muy importante.

-Masen, lo siento pero lo mejor es no- le dije ya más decidida.

-Sabes te dejare pensar por ahora, cuando me necesites me llamas, yo siempre estaré para ti- me dijo y me abrazo, yo le respondí el abrazo.

-De acuerdo- le dije en eso empezó a sonar el teléfono de Masen, el se separo de mi.

Mira el número y frunce el seño.

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunto, el me mira y niega con la cabeza sonriéndome.

-No, me permites un momento ya vuelvo- me dice antes de salir de mi habitación.

Yo me encojo de hombros y me siento en mi cama, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, así que lo mejor es dejar las cosas así, Justin se queda con Julieta y yo con mi bebé, suspiro, si eso es lo mejor.

**_Una hora después._**

Me divertí hoy mucho con Masen, ahora estábamos bajando porqué el ya se va, lastima. Toda la hora nos la pasamos hablando de tontería, pero él ya se va. Bajamos las escaleras, lo primero qué vi fue Justin feliz hablando con Julieta, eso me dolió, Masen me agarro de la mano y me sonrió.

-Adiós señora y señor Russo- dijo Masen sacando a todos de sus actividades.

-Adiós Masen, vuelve cuando quieras- dice mi madre sonriéndole a Masen.

-Adiós Masen- dice mi padre algo como seco.

-Adiós Masen, fue lindo volver a verte- dijo sonriendo como siempre Julieta.

-Adiós- dijo entre dientes Justin, yo ruedo mis ojos.

-Vamos te acompaño a la salida- le digo después de tantos adiós.

Cuando salimos Masen me abrasa y yo le respondo.

-Ya sabes, si necesitas algo me llamas- me dice después del abraso.

-Gracias- le digo sonriendo.

El se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios, yo lo miro sorprendida, el tan solo sonrió.

-Después me lo agradecerás- me susurra en mi oído.

-Adiós- le digo antes de cerrar la puerta, algo enojada.

Cuando me volteo miro a Justin fulminándome con los ojos, yo no le pongo atención y me subo a mi habitación.

Cuando llego me acuesto en mi cama, hoy fue un día muy largo, tanto estrés no le hace bien a mi bebe.

**Pov Justin.**

Me levanto antes que Alex, como siempre. Se ve tan hermosa dormida, parece como un ángel, lástima que ya me tengo que ir. Yo me quedaría aquí para siempre, pero lastimosamente no se puede.

El sol aun no ha salido, mejor para mi, como hoy es sábado, mi familia no se levantara hasta las 11 de la mañana, es una familia muy holgazana, a veces creo que soy adoptado, pero bueno me desvié del tema.

Me levanto de la cama y me visto, salgo lo más despacio que puedo, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios a Alex despacio para no despertarla, aunque sé que Alex tiene un sueño pesado no se levantara ahora. Me voy directo a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar suspiro, será difícil ver a Julieta a la cara, será un día largo, pero bueno.

Despacio abro la puerta, que bueno Julieta está dormida aun, me recuesto en la cama y la miro, ven ella es un ángel de verdad, yo no la merezco, ella siempre ha estado conmigo y yo solo la engañó con mi hermana, soy un monstruo.

Saben lo mejor es parar de recriminarme, ya lo echo, echo esta, lo que sí puedo hacer es, olvidarme de Alex y hacer a Julieta, la mujer más feliz del mundo, ella se lo merece. Pero seamos realistas, Alex es adictiva y yo soy humano, así que lo mejor es no prometer nada, hasta que yo este seguro que podre olvidarla.

Poco a poco el sueño me vence.

**_Horas después._**

-Justin mi amor, ya es hora de despertar- una dulce voz me dice, yo me remuevo un poco en la cama antes de abrir mis ojos.

Lo primero que veo es a Julieta tan hermosa como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, me levanto y ella me besa en los labios, yo solo le sonrió.

-Buenos días- le dije, ella se para de la cama, veo que tiene un camisón ajustado al cuerpo, de color plata.

-Menos más que tienes ropa aquí, tuya y mía- dice yendo al closet.

-Si- le dije simplemente.

-Bueno me voy a bañar, después tú- me dice y me da un beso antes de irse.

Cuando se va suspiro, es difícil verla a la cara, después de todo lo que he hecho.

Después de un tiempo, Julieta yo ya estábamos listos, bajamos a la sala. Ya todos estaban desayunando, todos nos saludaron cuando nos vieron, Julieta y yo comimos y después nos sentamos a ver televisión.

Después de unos momentos suena el timbre, mi madre abre la puerta, la verdad no le puse mucha atención hasta que mi madre dice.

-Oh Masen, que sorpresa- yo estaba comiendo una galleta, y cuando oí ese nombre me atore con la galleta.

-¿Estás bien mi amor?- me pregunta Julieta golpeando mi espalda despacio.

-S…si- le dije cuando ya estaba recuperado, Julieta me mira preocupada, yo le sonrió y ella se calma.

-Buenas tardes señora Russo, ¿esta Alex?- dice el idiota de Masen, no lo odio pero algo en mi me dice que no confié en el.

-Si claro, ya la llamo, pero pasa no se demorara- le dice mi mamá antes de acercarse a la escalera y gritarle a Alex, Alex le responde y mi madre se va a la cocina con mi papá.

Masen entra y saluda a toda la familia, todos les responde feliz.

Miro a Masen y no puedo molestarme y yo ni sé porque, después de unos minutos Alex baja, se ve hermosa como siempre, pero me duelo mucho ver la sonrisa que le da a Masen tan brillante y feliz, sus ojos se iluminan como nunca, eso me dolió en lo más fondo de mi corazón.

-¡Masen!- grita feliz Alex y corre a abrasarlo, me pongo furioso y sierro mis manos en puños.

-¿Cómo has estado Alex?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos Masen con una sonrisa, Alex también le sonríe.

-Bien, pero ahora contigo, excelente- le dice Alex feliz por verlo de nuevo, Masen se ríe un poco, yo rodo los ojos.

-Te extrañe mucho- dice Masen y Alex le sonríe.

-Yo también- le responde contenta.

¿Acaso soy el único qué me doy cuenta que no se han separado? Esto ya no lo soporto más.

-Coff, coff- digo para qué se separen de una vez por todas.

Alex rápidamente se separo de Masen, no me había dado cuenta qué todos estaban también mirando a Alex, pero todo se voltean cuando ella se voltea, excepto yo qué no puedo evitar mirarla enojado, ella desvía su mirada para no verme, eso me puso más enojado.

-Buenos días- dice Alex a toda la familia.

-Buenos días- les contesta todos menos yo.

-Si no les molesta, me iré arriba con Masen- dijo Alex lentamente, qué no, si seba no podre vigilarla… digo no puedo… hay saben eso ahora no importa.

-¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?- le pregunto algo enojado, Alex me mira mal.

-Porque NO- me dice molesta y agarra la mano de Mason y sale corriendo a su habitación.

-Sabes Jerry, creo qué volverán- dice mi madre y eso me enoja más de lo qué ya estaba.

-Ya vengo Julieta- le digo a Julieta antes de salir al balcón, necesito aire.

Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota, soy un idiota por estar celoso tendiendo yo a Julieta. Pero me duele ver a Alex en brazos de otro, ¿porque tuvo qué ser mi hermana? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, esto me duele en mi corazón.

Cuando ya estoy más calmado me siento junto a Julieta y ella me empieza a decir cosas qué la verdad no le pongo mucha atención, en mi cabeza solo esta Alex.

**_Una hora después._**

Una hora ya paso y nada qué baja Alex, Julieta empezó hablar de nombres para bebe, pero no le pongo atención.

-Adiós señora y señor Russo- dijo Masen sacando a todos de sus actividades, o me voltee a míralo mal.

-Adiós Masen, vuelve cuando quieras- dice mi madre sonriéndole a Masen.

-Adiós Masen- dice mi padre algo como seco, yo sonrió por eso.

-Adiós Masen, fue lindo volver a verte- dijo sonriendo como siempre Julieta, ella es tan perfecta.

-Adiós- dije entre dientes, Alex rodo sus ojos.

-Vamos te acompaño a la salida- dijo Alex llevando a Masen a la salida, yo gruñe por dentro.

Ellos se abrasan, yo en puño mis manos, pero eso no fue nada cuando Masen beso a Alex, ¡La beso! Eso fue mucho de verdad. Cuando Masen, Alex se voltea y suspira, me mira y no pude evitar mirarla furioso.

Ella no me presta más atención y se va, respiro lentamente para tranquilizarme.

-Julieta, ya vengo tengo que hacer algo antes de irnos- le digo tranquilo a Julieta, ella asiente con la cabeza.

Lentamente subo las escaleras. Alex veras qué yo soy el único qué la puede besar.

**Hola chicas gracias todas por comentar, este es el capitulo mas importante para el inicio de la historia, jeje, ya verán. Deberían hacerle caso a Justin y no confiar en Masen, opa, se me salió esa información, jeje. Espero qué les haya gustado este capítulo, espero qué comenten muchos, jeje. Si tienen alguna duda, ustedes preguntes y yo les respondo, creo que eso es todo, jeje y si Julieta si está embarazada y si es de Justin, no les puedo decir mas jeje.**

**Las mandos muchos besos y saludos Camipotter.**

**P.D: Perdón por las fayas ortográficas, intento mejorar en eso :)**


	6. Oh dulce juego

**Pov Alex.**

Estaba sentada en mi cama, ojeando una revista de famosos, tan solo viendo las fotos porque odio leer.

Estoy tan aburrida y en mi cabeza, no puede salir la loca idea que tuvo Mason, la verdad que ahora la pienso mejor, él tiene razón, Justin estaba celoso, y es la primera vez que lo veo así y me encanta, pero también esta misma mañana me prometí a mí misma, que no le quitaría el padre a el hijo de Julieta, la cual es muy buena, pero, si hay otro pero, y es que yo nunca pienso en nadie mas que no sea yo, creo que esto de ser madre me está cambiando.

Aaah, esto de pensar tanto me duele, suspiro, que boba soy, cambio de opinión a cada rato. De verdad estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que cuando la puerta se abre de sopetón y la cierran despacio me asusto.

El que casi me mata del susto es nada más y nadie manos que Justin Russo. Yo lo miro mal y el tan solo me mira furioso.

-¿Volviste con él?- me pregunta sin indirectas y al principio no supe de que hablaba.

-No sé de qué hablas- me hice la loca y me mire las uñas.

Sentí como el me levantaba de la cama y me agarraba fuerte de la cintura, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y eso me afecta un poco para seguir molestándolo, mis mano están en sus fuerte brazos, mis ojos miraban sus hermosos ojos gris-verdes.

-Dime la verdad- me susurra y siento su aliento en mis labios.

-N…no- no lo pude evitar y tartamudee.

Justin sonríe y dirige sus ojos a mis labios, lo que me puso algo nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso, me matas- me regaña y yo sonrió, por lo menos el también sufre por besarme.

-Yo no hice nada- digo con voz inocente, el ríe un poco.

-Sí, si lo hiciste- me responde.

Y por fin me besa, me estaba torturando, y cuando sus labios toca los míos, un corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo. El beso fue algo inocente al principio, pero yo no quería eso, quería más y más, Justin parece leer mi mente y desliza su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso, yo se lo concedo enseguida.

Nuestras lenguas exploran la boca del otro en un beso de pasión, pero después de unos momentos nuestros labios bajan el ritmo del beso y se termina el beso suavemente. Justin junta nuestras frentes y yo aun sigo sin abrir mis ojos.

-¿Quién besa mejor el o yo?- esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa y abro mis ojos rápidamente.

¿Oí bien? ¿Justin Russo me pregunto algo tan… infantil? ¿Y porque me lo pregunto? Oh eso significa que el vio cuando Mason me beso, claro ahora todo tiene sentido, pero bueno ya que el pregunto, voy hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

-Umm, la verdad, es una difícil decisión, Mason besa muy bien- sonrió con malicia cuando me comentario pone furioso a Justin.

Él se aleja un poco de mí, pero sin soltarme de la cintura, la cual agarra mas fuerte, yo aun sigo con mi sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Así, no te creo- me replica Justin, bueno si él quiere jugar.

Yo ahora pongo mis brazos en su cuello y lo miro con picardía. Él me sonríe, al parecer vio mi plan en mis ojos.

-Creo que tendrás que probarlo- lo rete con voz algo ronca.

Él acerca su rostro al mío aun con la sonrisa en él, puedo sentir una descarga en mi vientre, como si fuera la primera vez que lo tengo tan cerca de mí.

-Todo es por la ciencia- dice y yo me rio.

De nuevo me besa, este beso es más hambriento que el primero. Damos un pequeño giro y caemos en la cama, yo encima de él y aun siguiendo besándonos. El ritmo del beso se hace más rápido, y yo empiezo a tocar el bien definido pecho de Justin.

Justin abandona mis labios para ahora centrarse en mi cuello y yo ahogo un gemido, después de unos segundos el empieza a quitarme mi blusa, dejándome solo en brasier, con su manos me acaricia mi cintura desnuda. Mientras yo le quito los botones de su camisa despacio.

-¡Alex! ¿Has visto a tu hermano?- gritaron detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo me siento encima de Justin asustada y sorprendida, él se apoya en sus codos, los dos nos miramos asustados. ¿Porque mi madre siempre me asusta últimamente? Justin me hace señas que le conteste a mi madre, yo asiento con la cabeza.

-No… como crees que yo lo he visto, ja- respondo algo nerviosa pero claro nadie lo noto –Seguro está en su habitación jugando con sus muñecas- termine de decir.

Justin me golpeo en forma de juego en el hombro, yo le sonrió y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ah, bueno entonces iré a ver- dice mi madre y yo me muero el labio –Y tú ves bajando ya está listo el almuerzo- ¿Qué? ¿Julieta se quedara para almorzar? Pensé que ya se iban.

-Bueno, ya voy- siento los pasos de mi madre significando que se fue al fin.

Me doy cuenta que aun sigo arriba de Justin, y él me miro con preocupación, claro mi madre ira a la habitación de Justin, pero él no está ahí.

-Somos unos irresponsables- reprochó Justin, yo rodo los ojos.

-No digas nada por favor- le corte, no quería que me regañara por dejarnos llevar por la pasión y bla, bla, bla. A mí se me gusto.

Me baje de Justin y busque mi blusa en el suelo, mientras Justin se paraba de mi cama y abrochaba sus botones de la camisa.

Me arregle el cabello y mi ropa. Justin hiso la mismo con él.

-Mejor te desapareces en tu habitación o mamá sospechara- le dije sin mirarlo y con voz amargada.

-Sí, adiós Alex- se despide.

Justin me voltea y me besa, eso no me lo espere, le correspondí y cuando nos separamos el me sonrió, yo también le sonreí.

-¿Vistes? Yo beso mejor- me dice con arrogancia.

-Si tú lo dices- me encojo de hombros.

El me mira sorprendido, yo sonrió y lo beso.

-Sí, tu besas mejor que Mason, pero ya vete- le giño un ojo y él se va feliz.

Cuando ya desapareció con su varita, suspire y me acosté en la cama, ¿Porque vino mi madre justo en ese momento? Estaba muy feliz con él, pero bueno, era lo mejor, después hubiéramos salido de control y todo lo que ocultamos estos años, se fuera por la cañería.

Mi estómago gruño, es verdad mi bebé debería estar hambriento, pues no desayune, me tocara bajar, aunque no quiera ver a Julieta. Suspiro y me paro de la cama.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, miro a mi papá en la mesa, junto a Harper, Max y Julieta. No veo a mi mamá o a Justin.

-Hola hija, pensé que tampoco ibas a almorzar- me dijo me papá cuando me senté en la mesa.

-Lo siento, últimamente tengo mucho sueño- me disculpe mientras me servía un plato de comida.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Alex, yo también siento mucho sueño- me dijo Julieta sonriéndome, yo le sonrió también débilmente.

-Yo sufrí lo mismo en el embarazo de Justin- dijo mi madre, yo la mire iba bajando las escaleras con Justin detrás de ella.

Justin me giño el ojo sin que nadie lo mirara, yo me mordí el labio inferior para aguantar la risa, descarada que sentí dentro de mí.

Después de esa pequeña práctica, comimos todos tranquilos, pero lo que más me molesto fue que Julieta parecía chicle pegada a Justin.

Después del almuerzo, Justin y Julieta se disculparon, diciendo que ya se tenían que ir a su departamento, porque si no después se quedarían a dormir de nuevo aquí, y gracias a Dios, no se quedaron de nuevo.

-Adiós Alex, ten cuidado con tu embarazo- se despidió dulcemente Julieta.

-Adiós Julieta, y… suerte- me despedí de ella, Julieta me abrazo y se fue a despedirse de mi madre.

-Chao Alex- Justin se despide de mí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Adiós- hice el mismo gesto de Justin, pero yo le sonreí feliz.

Me senté en el gran sofá naranja y me puse a ver tv, mientras los otros aún se despedían de Justin y Julieta, suspire, que aburrido es esto para mí.

**Pov Julieta**

Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre buscar a Alex estando yo aquí? Yo vi cómo se enojó cuando Mason beso a Alex.

Odio cuando piensan que soy boba, ahora me dejo con su estúpida familia de locos, mientras él se va a hacer cosas prohibidas con su estúpida hermana. Pero no me preocupo, la idiota la pagara muy caro. Ya tengo mi plan, y la fase una ya está en marcha.

Que molesta es esta familia, cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad, le diré a Justin que me lleve, no se… a parís, muy lejos de esto. Bueno aquí ya no tendrá nada para quedarse, porque su bastardo no nacerá, eso ya lo tengo arreglado, l bueno de tener contactos.

Ahora solo tengo que escoger, un accidente doloroso, peligro de muerte o que solo le afecte al bastardo, oh decisiones decisiones ¡eh hay el dilema! Bueno un accidente que haga que no nazca el bastardo y provoqué la muerte de la idiota, seria genial, jaja.

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Les gustaría el punto de pensar de este capítulo de Justin? ¿Les gustaría en todos los capítulos el punto de vista de Justin o solo de Alex? ¿Creen que el tiempo pasa muy lento? Comenten por favooorr, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan: mari, Melisa Mayte, meconsume, J'alex13, leknyn, Guest, grachi01 y RebkLupinBlackPotter.**

**Gracias a sus comentarios me ayudaron a seguir, también gracias a los que no comentan pero por lo menos la leen. Espero que comenten mucho en este, el próximo pasara ya un tiempo, jaja, si tienen una duda, pregunten yo se las respondo, y me avisan si quieren el "Pov Justin" de este capítulo, yo se los hago, creo que eso es todo.**

**Adiós que la pasen bien.**


	7. Algo hermoso que dejo el juego

**Pov Alex.**

Hoy tenía mi primera ecografía, al fin veré a mi bebe. Mi madre quería acompañarme pero yo le dije que no, lo mismo pasó con Harper y mi padre, pero Justin dijo que quería ir a la ecografía, está más que claro que mi familia no me podía acompañar, si no descubrirían quien es el padre de mi bebe.

Son las 10:00, y la cita es a la 11:00, así que me levanto de la cama y me baño, al salir del baño me visto con: un jean ajustado azul oscuro, una blusa de encaje blanca con manga corta y un chaleco ajustado de color negro, unas botas sin tacón negras, y mi cabello lo dejo suelto.

Listo, estoy perfecta cuando termino de maquillarme y peinarme, ahora bajo a la cocina, cuando ya estoy hay, me doy cuenta que la casa esta vacía, eso significa que están en el sub, bueno yo soy la única que me levanto tan tarde. Me sirvo algo de cereal, y me lo como en el sofá naranja.

Ya paso dos semanas desde lo que paso, en mi habitación con Justin, dos semanas que solo hablo con Harper y Mason, dos semanas que solo quiero estar con Justin, pero que eso no puede pasar, después de todo, el solo es mi _hermano, _una palabra que me duele cada vez más.

Aunque esa palabra ya no es de verdad ese significado, pues los hermanos no se besan, los hermanos no tienen hijos juntos, pero eso ya no importa, ahora tengo algo lindo de eso, algo que tendré de recuerdo de ese bonito amor.

Cuando termino de comer, llevo el plato que estaba usando al lavaplatos, y después miro el rejo, son las 10:49, baya, sí que me demore al bañarme, vestirme y desayunar. Me encojo de hombros y bajo al sub, donde está algo lleno, mejor, así ellos no podrán acompañarme por estar ocupados y no seguirán insistiéndome.

-Adiós familia, no me esperen despiertos- dijo sarcásticamente en lo último.

-Adiós Alex, y no se te olvide traernos una foto del bebe- se despide mi familia de mí, yo asiento con la cabeza y salgo del sub.

Silbo para parar un taxi, me subo en él y le doy la dirección al taxista. Al llegar al hospital, bajo del taxi le pago y entro al hospital, la secretaria me dice que la cita es en el tercer piso, yo le doy las gracias y me voy al ascensor, miro me rejo, son las 11:02, bueno no llego justo al tiempo, pero unos minutos no afectan.

Al llegar el piso voy al atención al cliente y les pregunto dónde tengo que ir, una mujer mayo dice que espere en la sala de espera 2 y hay me llaman ellos, yo asiento y me voy donde me dijeron. Hay me encuentro a Justin, él está sentado viendo una pareja que está al frente que él, la mujer ya tienen una barriga grande y su acompañante, que me imagino es su esposo, le soba su panza. Yo me acerco a Justin.

-Hola, Justin- le saludo.

Él se para de su silla y me sonríe.

-Hola Alex, ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta y me abraza, estas dos semanas fueron largas sin verlo.

En estas dos semanas, él no ha ido a la casa, mientras que Julieta solo se la pasa allá, me muria por saber cómo estaba, este tiempo fue como dos meses sin él, yo no soy muy paciente, me aburro con facilidad, y sin el ya no es divertido la casa, sin nuestras peleas y las noches que pasábamos como antes, lástima que no se puede atrasar el tiempo.

-Bien, para que quejarme- le contesto sin mucho ánimos.

-Señorita Russo- me llama una enfermera.

-Yo- contesto.

Ella me lleva a una sala de ecografía, con una máquina, una camilla y otras cosas apartes, en la habitación está el doctor, el cual me dice que me recueste en la camilla, yo asiento y Justin se hace al lado mío.

-Bien, ahora esto estará algo frio señorita Russo- me dice el doctor antes de untar un gel frio en mi estómago, yo me estremezco.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde estás pequeño?- habla solo el doctor mientras mueve esa cosa que no sé cómo se llama en mi estómago.

-Miren, ahí está el feto- dice el doctor mostrando una mancha en la pantalla.

Miro bien y si hay esta, se nota sus piecitos y manitas, su espalda, su torso y cabecita, es hermoso, me pongo a llorar, Justin me agarra de la mano, lo miro y él también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, yo le sonrió y me nuevo dirijo mi vista a mi bebe de nuevo.

-Este es su corazón- dice el doctor.

En eso empieza a sonar un ruido muy bonito, su corazón, el corazón de mi bebe. Es tan relajante y pausada, es muy lindo, yo sonrió más aun de la felicidad. Justin besa mi frente y me sonríe, parece que él también está feliz por nuestro hijo.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo?- pregunta el doctor.

Yo miro a Justin, el asiente con la cabeza, si estoy emocionada por saber si es niña o niño.

-Si por favor- decimos Justin y yo a la vez.

El doctor asiente y hace cosas con los aparatos.

-Bien… es una niña, felicitaciones- dice el doctor.

Veo como los ojos de Justin se iluminan, se nota que él será muy consentidor con la bebe. Mientras yo, estoy feliz, quiero que la niña se parezca a mí, pero también a Justin, algo que después tendré que explicar a mi familia, pero bueno, yo soy buena en las mentiras.

-Ya puede limpiarse la espero en mi despacho, con la información y fotos del bebe- me dijo el doctor pasándome un papel para limpiarme, yo asiento con la cabeza.

El doctor sale de la habitación y yo me limpio, Justin me ayuda a sentarme en la camilla.

-Tendremos que pensar un nombre para la bebe- comenta Justin agarrándome en la cintura, yo aun sigo sentada en la camilla.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero yo los escojo, porque tú tienes mal gusto en eso- le digo y él se ríe -¿Por qué no has venido estas semanas?- le pregunto con la curiosidad, aunque yo sepa la respuesta.

-Tenía mucho trabajo, lo siento- me dice serio Justin, se le nota que no sabe mentir.

-Ah ya- le digo haciéndome la loca, que no me di cuenta que yo sé por qué no vino.

Pongo mis brazos en su cuello y él me sonríe. Esta vez no lo pienso y lo beso, sin importarme nada. El me sigue sin pensarlo, mi estómago da un vuelco cuando sus labios tocan los míos. Sus labios saben a menta, lo que provoca que sus labios sean más adictivos. Justin profunda el beso, haciendo que sea más pasional. Nuestros labios se mueven en un compás de pasión, el empieza a acariciarme el estómago debajo de la blusa. Pero en mi mente me viene, en donde estoy y con quien, así que lo aparto de mi bruscamente, el me mira sin entender, pero después se da cuenta.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, el doctor nos espera- me dijo Justin ayudándome a parar.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina del doctor, la cual sí que es grande. Justin y yo, no sentamos enfrente de él doctor.

-Muy bien, señor tienen suerte de tener una mujer fuerte y hermosa como la señorita Russo- comenta el doctor a Justin, el cual se pone algo rojo, y yo me muero el labio para aguantar la risa.

-Gracias pero ella es solo mi hermana- dice Justin, y a mí me rompe el corazón esa palabra.

-Oh, perdón, pero no parecen en nada hermanos- dice el doctor, escribiendo en su computador.

-No importa- digo algo aturdida por lo que dijo el doctor.

En cierta forme Justin y yo no nos parecemos, pero nunca nadie dijo eso, además yo nunca pensé eso, yo nunca me di cuenta que, el doctor tiene razón.

-Muy bien, aquí tienen sus fotos e información- dijo el doctor entregándome un grande sobre.

-Gracias, adiós- me despedí y Justin y yo salimos de la oficina.

Justin y yo salimos a la calle, él se despidió de mí y se fue aparte, mientras yo cogí un taxi, le dije al taxista donde me tenía que llevar, en todo el camino pensé en lo que pasó en el hospital, desde lo de mi hija, lo de Justin y yo, hasta lo que dijo el doctor. El taxista me dijo que llegamos, yo le pague y me fui a mi casa.

Adentro todos me preguntaron qué paso, que era él bebe, como estaba, entre muchas otras cosa, yo les entregue las fotos y datos de mi bebe. Harper se pudo loca cuando se enteró que era una niña, así como mi padre y mi madre, mientras Max dijo que estaba bien, pero quería un sobrino más que una sobrina, yo rodé mis ojos.

Cuando logre escaparme, me fui a mi habitación a dormir. Después de cómo una hora durmiendo, oye como que alguien me llamaba, logre reconocer esa vos, era la de Julieta.

-¡Alex baja por favor!- grito desde abajo Julieta.

Yo suspire y baje, cuando solo me faltaba 7 escalones para bajar, vi a Julieta sola en la cocina, parecía que estaba cocinando.

-¿Qué quiere Julieta?- le pregunte algo molesta.

Ella se voltio a mírame y sonrió, algo que me pareció raro, parecía como malvada, no le hice caso a mi loca mente y la mire más calmada.

-Tienes que comer, para la bebe- me dijo tan dulcemente Julieta que casi me da diabetes.

Yo rodé mis ojos y baje los escalones que me faltaban, pero justo cuando iba en el quinto escalón, me resbale golpeando mi estómago en el escalón, y en el suelo me golpe en la cabeza, quedando en la oscuridad total.

**Pov Julieta.**

Sonreí cuando la idiota, se quedó noqueada en el suelo, todo quedo excelente, con semejante golpe, de seguro que perdió al bastardo. Mi plan salió más fácil y mejor de lo que pensé, ya quiero ver la cara de la idiota cuando se entere que perdió a su bastardo.

Me acerco al escalón que tiene un pequeño, pero firme hilo, lo arranque y lo bote en la basura, así ya no hay puebla alguna, de que el accidente de la idiota, fue intencional, ya gane yo.

Ahora me arrodillo a la altura de Alex y la veo, como la odio cada vez más, pero no negare que es bonita, aun así no me quitara lo que es mío y de nadie más.

**Pov Justin.**

Estaba en mi oficina de director, pensando en mi bebe, niña, es una hermosa niña, quiero que se parezca a mí, pero también a Alex. Alex como la extraño, yo no sé cómo eh aguantado no estar con ella, desde hace dos semana, dos semanas muy largas.

Justo en ese momento, me dio un dolor en mi corazón, como si algo malo pasara, algo que no entiendo, pero estoy seguro que no es bueno.

En mi cabeza aparece la imagen de Alex, no, no puede ser, de seguro que estoy imaginándome cosas, pero ¿Y si le paso algo a Julieta?

Hay dios, esto me está matando, vamos Justin relajante, de seguro que no es nada.

Suspiro y me concentro en los papeles que tengo en mi mano. Lo único que puedo hacer es trabajar.

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Yo creo que lo hice algo… no sé, basto, pero no tengo mucha inspiración, pues me duele mi pobre pierna, pero en fin, les quiero decir que hice una nueva historia, que es totalmente original, jeje, se llama: Casandra hija de Zeus.**

**Me encantaría que le dieran una oportunidad, quiero saber si es buena, jeje, ahora hablando de vuelta a Secretos Russo, les quiero decir que hice una imagen y quiero que me digan cómo me quedo. Aquí la podrán encontrar, para los que leen mi historia en , www . potterfics historias / 143711, me dicen si les gusta ¿Ok?**

**Y aquí podrá encontrar mí otra historia www . potterfics historias / 148348, espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Leknyn y Melisa Mayte, gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior y los que comentaron en los capítulos anteriores también, gracias los nuevos que ponen mi historia en sus favoritos y los que al menos la leen, eso me anima mucho, gracias.**

**Ahora como siempre les pido, COMENTEN POR FAVOR, háganlo por esta niña, que se emociona mucho cuando ve, tan solo un cometario. Ah y antes de irme, una pregunta ¿Qué quieren que sea el hijo de Julieta? ¿Niño o Niña? El que tenga más comentarios será el hijo de Julieta en mi historia, de acuerdo, creo que ahora si es todo.**

**Les mando saludos y besos Camipotter.**

**P.D. Junte los espacios en las direcciones para poder entrar a las otras páginas, por favor.**

**P.D. Junte los espacios en las direcciones para poder entrar a las otras páginas, por favor.**


	8. Que peligroso juego

**Pov Alex**

_Me siento tan triste, aun no creo que no volveré ver a Mason, él ahora es un lobo por completo, así que no podre estar más nunca con él. Mi hermano mayor sufre lo mismo que yo, su novia Julieta ahora tiene su edad real, así que ahora es una anciana completa. Esta es la primera vez que estamos sufriendo los dos por amores ahora imposibles._

_Ahora el intenta hablar más conmigo, dice que es raro que no le haga bromas, pero no tengo mucho ánimo para eso._

_Aun me duele un poco como termino la relación que tenía con Mason, pero lo bueno y aun no sé porque, es que Justin ahora está más tiempo conmigo, me gusta estar a su lado, y una parte de mi me dice que debería alejarme, pero la otra me dice que nunca me separe de Justin, algo que definitivamente me está asustando. Intento no pensar más en eso y solo paso un agradable momento con Justin, viendo películas, hablando de tonterías, y otras cosas._

_Después de unos meses me olvide poco a poco de Mason y ahora para recordar viejos tiempo, le hare una broma a mi hermano mayor. Ahora mismo estoy en el sofá hojeando una revista, esperando que mi broma de sus frutos. Mis padres no se enteraran de mi pequeña broma porque salieron con Max. Así que todo saldrá perfecto._

_-¡ALEX!- el grito de mi hermano me dijo que ya se dio cuenta de mi broma._

_Un Justin salió furioso de su habitación, yo me reí como loca, su cabello estaba rosa, mi broma es la mejor. Justin estaba tan furioso que hacía que me riera aún más._

_-No es gracioso Alex, ¿Cómo me quitare esto?- me pregunto estando enfrente de mí._

_-¿No lo sé? Oh, espera ahí una cosa que le dicen varita y hace de todo- le dije sarcásticamente._

_Justin rodo los ojos y con su varita volvió de nuevo el color normal a su cabello._

_-Bueno, me voy. Paz- le digo haciendo el signo de paz con mis dedos y parándome del sofá._

_-A no está me la pagas- me dice Justin cuando yo estaba ya para subir las escaleras._

_El me empezó a corretear y yo corrí por toda la sala para que no me atrapara, pero en un movimiento de Justin me hiso caer en el sofá naranja con el encima de mí, me empezó a hacer cosquillas y yo reí como niña pequeña. Cuando no podía más le suplique que parara, él lo hiso solo porque se cansó, pero no se levantó de encima de mí._

_En mi interior me puse algo nerviosa, no lo sé, pero tenerlo así hacia que sintiera algo en mí que... ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando! Noto la mirada de Justin en mis labios, eso me sorprendió pero también me dio unas terribles ganas de besarlo, sin pensarlo más, porque ese no es mi estilo, lo beso, si como leyeron, bese a mi hermano mayor._

_El beso fue delicado, tierno, sin ninguna malicia, pero también lleno de pasión, un beso muy mágico. Los labios de Justin eran tan carnosos y atrayentes, el beso no se profundizo, pero aun así fue el más el hermoso de mi vida. En mi mente lo compare con los besos de Mason y definitivamente el de Justin es el mejor. Yo no quería que el beso terminara pero por falta de aire se terminó._

_Justin se dio cuenta de lo que hiso, porque se separó rápidamente de mí, sentándose en el sofá y mirándome asustado._

_-Esto… esto estuvo mal, muy mal-dice Justin con su rostro en sus manos._

_Yo me siento a su lado y lo miro, me siento un poco mal por él, después de todo besar a tu hermana menor no debe ser fácil, ¿Verdad?_

_-No exageres Justin, solo fue un beso- le dije para que se calmara._

_-¡Que no exagere! ¡Por Dios Alex! ¡Eres mi hermanita menor!- grito irritado Justin. Yo ruedo mis ojos._

_-Vamos, no estuvo tan mal, ¿O sí?- le pregunto cómo en broma._

_Justin me mira serio, diciéndome con la mirada que esto no es para jugar. Yo creo que él está exagerando, ni que por ese beso, nos fuéramos a enamorar, solo fue un momento, "¿Estas segura? ¿Sabes que quieres volverlo a besar?" me dice mi conciencia, esas palabras me pusieron a pensar, quien lo diría, pero tienen razón, aún tengo la linda sensación de los labios de Justin sobre los míos, me encantaría que me volviera besarlo, pero también sé que está mal._

_-No te preocupes Justin, nadie lo sabrá. Tan solo olvidarlo- le digo y algo en mi interior se removió._

_-Eso es lo difícil Alex, porque me encanto el beso, no creo podre olvidarlo- me dice Justin mirándome fijamente y sé que está diciendo la verdad._

_Esa palabras me sorprendieron, ¿A Justin le gusto mi beso? En mi interior me emocione mucho, sin saber exactamente porque, pero no me importo, a mi también me encanto el beso y aunque sé que está mal, no lo puedo evitar pensar que tengo que besarlo otra vez. En mi mente me vino una idea, no muy linda y tal vez algo mala, pero no me importa, nunca me han importado esas cosas._

_-Entonces juguemos- empiezo a decirle, el me mira sin entender –Juguemos a besarnos, solo eso, un afecto algo más fuera de común que los otros hermanos- le digo y el me mira como si estuviera loca._

_-Alex no digas tonterías, por favor- me contesta Justin después de unos momentos en silencio._

_-No digo tonterías- le digo antes de besarlo de nuevo._

_Sabía que Justin era difícil de converse con algo así, pero no sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de que tenerlo conmigo. Tal vez porque me siento muy sola desde lo de Mason y Justin es el único que me comprende pues el también sufre lo mismo por Julieta._

_Este beso es diferente al primero, este fue más pasional, pero aun así con esa delicadeza y ternura que me encanta. Por falta de aire nos separamos y el me miro como pensando que hacer, yo le sonreí para que dejara de pensar y solo pasar el momento._

_-Tan solo disfruta el momento Justin- digo para que deje matarse el mismo en su mente._

_El me mira a los ojos y noto que él está de verdad confundido, así que me iba porque me di por vencida, los "principios" de Justin ganaron, pero antes de hacer eso, Justin puso sus manos en mi rostro delicadamente y me beso, como la primera vez._

_Y así empezó todo, empezó algo que aunque debería arrepentirme no lo hago, porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Así empezó el juego de la pasión de lo prohibido._

**Pov Justin.**

Estaba aquí aun, en esta maldita sala de espera, la cual me mata los nervios, ¿Por qué demoran tanto? ¿Qué les pasan? ¿Cómo esta Alex y la bebe? Esas preguntas me mataban aún más. Estaba toda la familia también esperando, hasta la pobre de Julieta que esta aun algo traumada, pues ella fue la que vio como paso el accidente de Alex, que suerte que Julieta estaba ahí, porque así pudo llamar a una ambulancia, si no el accidente sería peor.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente cómo me dieron esta mala noticia, la cual casi me mata el corazón.

**Flashback:**

Estoy aun en mi oficina trabajando, sin en verdad poner atención en lo que hago. Aún tengo este presentimiento que dice algo malo va a pasar o ya paso, no lo sé, solo intento olvidarlo. Justo en ese momento suena mi celular, miro la pantalla y es el teléfono de la casa, lo contesto con algo de nerviosismo sin saber porque.

-Hola- saludo para el que sea que me llamo.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Hijo paso algo terrible!- dice mi madre y parece que estaba llorando. Eso me lleno de pánico.

-Mamá cálmate, ¿Dime que paso?- le pregunto súper preocupado.

-Al… Alex tuvo un accidente ahora mismo estamos en el hospital Santa María- me dice mi madre sollozando.

Yo no oí más, salí corriendo como loco, pero sabía que si iba en auto demoraría una eternidad en llegar, así que después de decirle a mi secretaria que cancelara todas mis citas y con magia llegue al hospital. Aterrice gracias a Dios en un pasillo solitario y corrí hacia la recepción, hay una enfermera me entendió.

-Buenas, ¿Dónde se encuentra la paciente Alex Russo?- le pregunte lo más calmado que pude, pero me moría por dentro.

La enfermera reviso unos minutos en su computadora, pero para mí eso fue una eternidad.

-Ahora mismo la señorita Russo está en emergencia. Puede esperar en la sala de espera, nosotros le avisamos cuando salga- digo algo monótono la enfermera.

-Gracias- le dije rápidamente antes de salir a la sala de espera.

Cuando llegue mire a toda la familia hay sentado, hasta a Julieta llorando, al igual que mi madre y Harper. Ellos me miraron todos preocupados y algo en mi interior dijo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo paso?- les pregunte alterado.

-No lo sabemos. Julieta había llamado a Alex para comer y ella dice que Alex se resbalo de la escaleras, golpeándose la cabeza y después no despertaba- me contesto mi padre algo triste.

Me sorprendió que Julieta estaba ahí, pero gracias que ella estaba ahí logro que los demás se dieran cuenta, logro que antes de que empeorara la situación y ayudar a Alex un poco.

-Justin… Mi amor… Estoy muy preocupada por Alex y la bebe- me dijo Julieta llorando como si Alex fuera su hermana.

Mi corazón se encogió, Julieta es la mejor mujer del mundo, es tan tierna y se preocupa por los demás, si tan solo yo lograra amarla como ella se lo merece, pero eso no importa ahora, solo quiero que Alex este bien y este siempre a mi lado.

-Lo se Julieta, yo también- le digo y la abrazo.

Los dos nos sentamos en un sofá junto a Max, el cual estaba tranquilizando un poco a Harper que está llorando mucho. Al otro lado están mis padres, mi madre llorando en el hombro de mi padre y el sobándole la espalda.

**Fin Flashback.**

Y así seguimos después de como dos horas, creo que hasta más. Ya mi madre, Harper y Julieta están más calmadas y dejaron de llorar, pero aún estamos todos preocupados, porque no nos dan ninguna información.

Yo aún sigo muy preocupado, quiero saber cómo esta Alex y mi hija, nuestra hija, intento no pensar cosa mala, cosa trágicas, pero me está matando todo esto.

Justo en eso sale un doctor de la sala de emergencia, todos nos levantamos rápidamente, rodeando al doctor.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Russo?- pregunto serio el doctor.

-Nosotros- respondimos todos a la vez preocupados.

El doctor tomo una respiración y nos miró a todos, estábamos todos preocupados y este doctor demora demasiado en decirnos algo de la salud de Alex y la bebe.

-La señorita Russo salió ilesa de todo esto, ahora mismo ya está fuera de peligro- dijo el doctor y todos suspiramos aliviados y nos abrazamos entre nosotros felices.

-¿Y la bebe?- pregunto mi madre un poco calmada pero también preocupada por la bebe.

-Hicimos todo lo posible…- dijo seriamente el doctor y eso me asusto hasta los huesos –El embarazo…

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Las gusto el nuevo capítulo? Perdón de verdad por la demora, pero estoy enferma y mis padres dicen que tengo que estar en la cama descansando, por eso el capítulo es algo corto. De seguro me quieren matar por dejar el capítulo así, ¿No? Jeje, pero no se preocupen actualizare pronto, bueno eso depende si ustedes cometan, eso me ayuda mucho para inspírame.**

**Ahora les comentaren el Pov Alex, bueno creo que ustedes se dieron cuenta es el recuerdo de Alex de cómo empezó el juego de ellos, Alex estaba en coma mientras esta en el quirófano, así que su mente se fue a ese recuerdo.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, me tengo que ir porque mi padre dijo que no usare mucho el portátil. En fin. Les mando abrazos y besos, espero que comenten para animarme, porque estar enferma no me gusta para nada, jeje.**

**Hasta la próxima: Camipotter.**


	9. ¿Lo Perdió?

**Pov Alex.**

_-Justin, ¿Aun sigues enojado conmigo?- le pregunto a mi hermano entrando a su habitación sin permiso._

_-No- me responde el muy secamente y mirando aun su aburrido libro._

_Yo rodé mis ojos. Vaya que él es dramático, no hice nada malo, ya sé que casi nos descubren pero me desespera que él no me toque ni cuando estamos solos. Me siento a su lado y el sigue sin mirarme._

_-Vamos Justin, no es para tanto- le digo acercándome un poco más a él._

_-¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Por dios Alex nuestros padres casi nos ven besándonos!- me grita Justin y yo hago como si me limpiara saliva falsa de mi mejilla._

_-Primero: No grites. Segundo: No eches saliva cuando hables. Y Tercero: No exageres, lo tenía todo bajo control- digo con voz cansina, es que Justin a veces aburre._

_-De acuerdo, confiare en ti- dice –Ahora si no quieres más, te puedas ir. Gracias- termina con voz aburrido y de nuevo pone atención a su libro._

_Yo me acerque a él y le quite su libro, me senté encima de él y pase mis brazos a su cuello, el me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo sonreí angelicalmente._

_-No quiero irme- le digo como un angelito y lo beso._

_El me responde un poco molesto, pero fue más grande la gana de besarme porque termino besándome, paso sus manos a mi cintura y yo pensé que me tocaría más allá, pero como siempre se paro y me siguió besando inocentemente. Como ya me aburrí de esa "inocencia" pase mis manos a su pecho y le quite los botones de su camisa, pero él me paro bruscamente cuando sintió mi mano en su pecho sin camisa._

_-No podemos Alex- dijo con voz entrecortada y en mis ojos mostraron que eso me dolió._

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no… no te gusto?- le pregunto dolida pensando que él no quiere estar conmigo porque Julieta es más linda que yo y aun no la olvida._

_-Sabes que no es eso- me asegura y me coge mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos –Todo lo tuyo me gusta, pero sabes que está mal. Los hermanos no hacen eso- lo último lo dice en un susurro._

_-Así como se supone no se besan o se tocan- le corto algo enojada y dolida –Pero lo hacemos Justin, no somos hermano normales en muchas cosas. Ya tenemos tres meses juntos en esto y de verdad me frustra que no me toques más allá de lo permitido, que no pases de los besos y demás boberías- término cruzándome de brazos._

_-Lo sé Alex, pero no podemos… No está bien- me intenta convencer pero yo aun quiero más._

_-Solo dime una cosa- le pedí acercándome de nuevo a él -¿Te gusto?- le pregunto estando muy cerca de el._

_-Claro, eres hermosa. Eres perfecta en todo tu cuerpo- me contesta y yo sonrió feliz por su respuesta._

_-Entonces no dudes más- le digo tocando sus labios –No dudes y hazme tuya, quiero sentirte- digo antes de besarlo apasionadamente, el me responde sin más y empieza todo._

_Poco a poco nuestras ropas desaparecen entre besos y caricias. Cuando ya estábamos a llegar al límite Justin me mira los ojos y me pregunta con voz cortada -¿Estás segura?- pregunta porque sabe que soy virgen, yo le respondo –Vive el momento hasta el límite- y sin más el entra en mi._

_La primera vez que fui de alguien y ese alguien de mi, aunque el ya hubiera estado con Julieta._

_Justin Russo, mi hermano, fue y siempre será mi primera y única vez._

**Pov Julieta.**

¿Cómo es que la maldita tiene tanta suerte? ¿Cómo sobrevivió con semejante golpe de la cabeza? Definitivamente tiene más vidas que un gato. Argg. ¡Como la odio Dios! Pero bueno tal vez aguanto eso si tan solo el bastardo también hubiera MUERTO… Pero no, ¡ESA BASTARDA TAMBIEN ES COMO LA MADRE! No quiere pasar a mejor vida.

Yo que soy tan buena, no quiero que nazca esa bastarda para que no sufra sobre el pecado que hiso sus "padres/tíos". Mientras mi hijo si no es un bastardo o un pecado, es echo del fruto del amor, ¡NO DE UN CALENTON CON TU HERMANO! Justin solo me ama a mí, por eso el bebe que llevo en mi seno es producto del verdadero amor.

Respiro profundamente para calmar mi rabia, mientras que la tonta familia de Justin y este ultimo también, piensan que es porque me calmo saber que la idiota y la bastarda están bien. Vieron, no tengo nada que hacer intencionalmente para que mi actuación sea maravillosa. Todos piensan que soy una santa, jaja. Santa Julieta. Oigan, no suena nada mal.

Ahora mismo estoy abrazada a Justin, el muy sonriente y feliz, tanto que me dio ganas de llorar y lo hice, no me importo que él me viera, estoy muy triste porque la idiota y la bastarda se salvaron. Justin se aparto un poco de mi con el ceño fruncido y posando sus manos en mis mejillas, limpiando con sus pulgares mis lagrimas. El es tan lindo, lástima que ahora está confundido y piensa que no me ama.

-¿Por qué lloras?-me pregunta cariñosamente. Yo le sonrió "débilmente".

_Porque todo lo que hice fue en vano. La idiota y la bastarda no están muertas._

**Pov Justin.**

_-Hicimos todo lo posible…- dijo seriamente el doctor y eso me asusto hasta los huesos –El embarazo…- El doctor hiso una larga pausa antes de continuar la frase, lo que me enojo mucho, ese doctor no sabe que me está matando la incertidumbre –Esta fuera de peligro- esas palabras hicieron que pudiera votar el aire que no sabía que esta contendiendo y que los colores volvieran a mi vida._

-Aun no sabemos cómo las dos sobrevivieron. Pero al parecer no querían irse aun. Así que ahora están perfectamente- término de decir el doctor antes de irse.

Julieta suspiro de alivio al lado mío. Yo la mire, como estaba tan preocupada por Alex y la bebe, y eso que ellas no son nada de Julieta, eso dice el grande y puro corazón de Julieta. Julieta me abrazo y lloro en mi hombro. Yo fruncí el ceño y le levante el rostro apoyando mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte cariñosamente. Ella me sonríe débilmente.

-Estoy tan feliz que la nena y Alex estén tan bien. No sabía qué pasaría con la familia sin ella y la nena. Las quiero mucho, porque son parte de ti y pronto de mí- me contesta Julieta con voz suave y pausada.

Yo le limpie el rastro de lágrimas que aun caían por sus ojos con mis pulgares y le bese la frente dulcemente. Ella merece eso y mucho más, aunque no pueda darle ese amor puro y verdadero que ella me da a mí. Ella se separa de mí y los demás intrigantes de la familia me abrazan felices por la gran noticia. Ya todos podemos respirar y descansar tranquilos.

-Siento arruinar su felicidad. Pero solo uno de ustedes se puede quedar esta noche. Mañana podrán de nuevo venir todos- vaya ¿Ya es de noche? Si que el tiempo pasa rápido. Todos asentimos con la cabeza hacia la enfermera y esta se fue dejándonos de nuevo solos en la sala de espera.

-Niños ustedes váyanse con su padre. Yo me quedo con Alex- dice mi madre y se nota que está cansada.

-No mamá. Tu vete con ellos yo me quedo- le digo porque no quiero dejar a Alex.

-No cariño, yo soy su madre. Y por favor, tu y Julieta vivirán un pequeño tiempo con nosotros, hasta que Alex se mejore- me responde mi madre, yo no creía que fuera una gran idea, así que me queje pero mi madre me corto –Es una orden y es por tu hermana, ahora mismo nos necesitas a todos juntos- me corto seria y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Llámanos por cualquier cosa sobre Alex- le pide mi padre a mamá cuando este se esta despidiendo de ella.

Después de despedirnos de mamá nos fuimos a la casa. Julieta y yo en mi auto, mientras que los demás en el auto de papá. Cuando llegamos nadie tenía hambre, ni siquiera Max, así que solo Julieta comió por el bebe algo simple y nos fuimos a la cama después de eso.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hoy en la cama, empezó feliz con la ecografía de la bebe, en la tarde casi me da un infarto con el accidente de Alex, el cual aun no sé cómo pudo pasar, nosotros hemos vivido toda la vida en esta casa y nunca había pasado algún accidente en las escaleras. Qué bueno que el día termino mejor, salvándose la bebe y Alex.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que cuando Julieta me empezó a besarme y yo le respondí, no sé como paso, pero por un momento pensé que besaba a Alex. Aleje a Julieta de mi un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía y ella me miro confundida.

-¿Justin? ¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo?- me pregunta dolida Julieta y yo me siento pésimo -¿Ya no me amas?- un sollozo salió de Julieta y eso me dolió en lo profundo.

Si… Bueno, siento un gran cariño asía ella y también algo de amor porque me está dando un hijo. Pero no puedo amarla como ella quiere y merece hace ya mucho tiempo, ni yo me di cuenta cuando deje de amarla…. Solo paso, aun así eso no quita que me sienta una basura por no responderle y dañarla así.

-Claro que te… Quiero mucho Julieta. Pero no es el mejor momento- dijo lo primero que se me viene a la mente para no dañarla más.

-Nunca es el momento. Llevas dos meses que no me tocas Justin y eso me duele- lagrimas salían de los hermosos ojos de Julieta y me regañe mentalmente por dejar que esto se fuera de control.

Sin pensarlo mucho la bese, para que no sufriera ni ella ni yo. De un momento a otro ella se sube a mí y me besa más pasionalmente. No me di cuenta cuando dejo de llorar y empezó a despojarme de mi ropa, yo hice lo mismo. Tal vez así ya pueda amarla como ella se lo merece por ser la mejor mujer de todas. Así fue como ella, Julieta se entrego de nuevo a mí por cuerpo y alma.

**Hola de nuevo yo, ¿Les gusto el capitulo? A mí me gusto mucho escribirlo, creo que quedo muy bien, espero que de verdad les haya gustado.**

**Quería darle la gracia a Melisa Mayte que me hiso una hermosa imagen para el fanfic y además un video tráiler para él, gracias de verdad quedaron las dos cosas muy linda.**

**También les doy gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior y perdón por demora tanto en actualizar, espero que el capitulo recompense la demora, jeje.**

**Espero que por favor comenten también este capítulo, cuanto más comentarios tenga les aseguro que actualizare pronto, no sé cuándo porque con esto del colegio sí que agota la cabeza, pero nunca dejare esta historia. Recuerden que el Pov Alex es el mismo como el del otro capítulo. Y Comenten mucho J jeje.**

**Hasta la próxima: Camipotter.**

**P.D Aquí tiene el link del video que me hiso Melisa Mayte, también donde pueden ver la linda foto. Tan solo tienen que juntar las palabras. Gracias. Cometen si les gusta el vídeo y la imagen.**

** : / / www . you tube watch ? v = vd s57AO86O4**

: / / www . potterfics historias / 143711


End file.
